ThorinxElla one shot
by Soniccouples10
Summary: I suck at summeries! Thorin x OC T for swearing


**HEY OK My first story with my two Characters Flora & Ella! Couples mentioned Thella (Thorin x Ella) and Flibo (Flora x Bilbo) ! I only own Ella & Flora the rest belong to J.R. ! ENJOY!**

Ella's POV

"Ella a word with you now!" oh joy what is my loving husband mad about now I wonder.I walk over to Thorin who has his arms crossed his handsome in a scowl."yes my love what troubles you?" I asked crossing my own arms my brown eyes met his blue ones.

"What troubles me is you" he said bluntly .My eyes went wide my mouth a gaped in shock "what?! What did I do!?" I said in growled before saying his face a inch from mine "Don't play dumb Ella it doesn't suit you! "

"Thorin I really don't know !" I could feel tears down my face scared,whenever my love was like this it was scary."tch! fine then I'm talking about you hanging out every elf male here!"

My eyes went wide,shit! mahal why did I ever agree to help Flora find out which one of these elves was her father!?..Wait a second "Thorin I was seeing who is Flora's father!" a said honestly hoping to whoever was listening that my husband believed me...no one was listening apparently! because Thorin just stormed off ignoring my cries to his being alone I fell onto the bench nearby letting my tears fall.I lost him I know it after 68 years of marraige.

Thorin's POV

I stormed down the hallways of Rivendelle my vision red ,How could she just lie to me like that!I'm not stupid,Flora herself said (through sign languege since she could bairly talk) that she didn't care who her father was!..speaking of Flora I saw the elf/hobbit hybrid up ahead taking a sip of her medicine(I honestly don't feel envy of her but I feel bad she can't breath right without it) ."Flora can I speak to you?" I asked gaining the young woman's attention her amber eyes looking at me in light blue haired female nodded sitting on the window we were next to.

{Yes Thorin what you wish to talk about?} she signed to me and their manners it amazes me though I don't show it."Have you noticed my wife Ella talking to mostly every male elf here?" I can't help but be jealous I don't trust elves no offence to Flora who is part elf.{Yes I have I told her my father was from here} the 48 yearold signed looking sheepish before continuing {Why? you getting jealous? I swaer we're only trying to find out which guy is my father I know I said I didn't care but..yet I can't help but be curious on who he is} she explained looking to her hairy feet two girls in one night you made said Thorin a new record.  
"I was just curious..nothing wrong with knowing who your parents are" I said hoping to cheer her up,if the company Burgler saw his wife upset and me here ...bad looked at me her amber eyes holding a worried look before she signed {what happened between you and Ella?} she now looked stern..oh geez.

"I...let me jealousy get the better of me" I grumbled why do women have to be mind readers or something like that 'female intuition' my ass.{Seriously Thorin!?} she signed before jumping down from the window catching the bottle of her medicine before it hit the floor,then she turned towards me pointing to where I just came from, glaring (more like pouting) at me.

With a sigh I went to go talk to Ella hopefully she was still there.

No POV

Lucky for Thorin,Ella was still there but with Bilbo comforting her."I-I lost him Bilbo I lost him" the dwarrowdam sniffled into her friend's shoulder none of them noticing Thorin hide nearby her words stabbing his heart like a dagger."He's just being a jealous clot head Ella I'm sure things will work out" the hobbit's words said making the king's blood boil,'who is he calling a clothead!?' he thought getting out of hiding walking over.

But yet in away the burgler was right...When he got closer Thorin cleared his attention of the Hobbit and the dwarrowdam "Umm...Ella can I talk to you..alone?" he asked eying Bilbo who got the message and left but not before elbowing him in the arm grumbling 'clot head'..OK he deserved that...Sitting down next to his wife Thorin hugged her close saying "I'm sorry,Flora explained it" he mumbled into her orange hair as she snuggled into his loved this dwarf king or not..she just wish that he not get so jealous easily."I forgive you love just please don't jump to conclusions in the future"brown eyes looked into blue before they kissed eachother passionally.

"Hey you two not in the open!" a voice shouted gaining their attention to the balcony to see the rest of the company up there with a chuckling gandalf and Elderon.

"Do I need to come up there!?" Ella shouted causing the dwarves to run off along with the hobbits but their host and wizard just bowed then left them alone.

"Minus the anoying dwarves we call our friends and family I'm glad we are heading to get our home back..and to be with you hot stuff" the dwarrowdam said earning a smirk from her husband."and I you my queen" Thorin said before the kissed again.

THE END


End file.
